Sasuke's Sister
by Katrina-san
Summary: What if Sasuke had a sister? What if Lee had the same sister? What would she look like? How would she act? This is a GaaKat stroy. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

Warning: I cannot spell to save my life or anyone else's.

A/N: This Story is the first one that I did for my character Katrina. This explains about her childhood, it is sad so please, try not to cry. I fail at that but please try to hold it in. TT.TT Enjoy.

Prologue

Not far from the Sound Village, a small 5-year-old-girl was searching for some one who died an hour before. "MOMMY!!" She cried, "MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU!!!?!" The little girl walked into a clearing where two rival tribes were fighting. The Werewolf tribe and The Vampire tribe. One werewolf ninja seen the little girl and rushed toward her. She gasped as the werewolf bite the right side of her neck. A vampire ninja seen it and rushed toward them. "Score One for the Werewolf Tribe." The Werewolf said and rushed away. The Vampire looked down at the small figure. "Where's your Mother?" He asked as tears burned his eyes. The little girl just looked up at the man. He knelt down and picked her up. "Jen." A female vampire said walking up behind him, "Kill that child." "Sha," Jen answered, "She can't be more then 5…" "I know, but you **know** what you **have** to do." Jen nodded and looked back at the girl. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He then lowered his mouth to the left side of her neck and bit her. A tear slide down Jen's face as the little girl's eyes dropped closed.

"You're awake." The little girl sat up. "Who are you!!?!" She demanded. "My name is Den." The man answered, "and you?" "Katrina." She replied. "What a beautiful name." Den said, "and that is the name of my Daughter." The girl smiled. "How old is she?" "Let me ask, How old are you?" Katrina jumped up and pointed at him. "YOU'RE UCHIHA!!?!!" "Who?" Den asked, "Who's Uchiha?" "My Father." Katrina answered, "I've never meet him." "You must have!" Den replied. "No. I'm a love child on my mom's part and a Bastard on my Father's." Tears burned her eyes and she shook them away, "2 weeks old when Uchiha's WIFE had a son I was born, And 9 months when my Mother had a son. Then a month later she realized that She and I had to disappear. Lee had a son and so did Uchiha. I wasn't wanted or needed… Lee thought I was his, but I started to look like Uchiha. People then started to wonder, so my Mother took me and ran." She buried her head in her hands, "Then she disappeared. I went to find her and was bitten… by both tribes…" "That means you're going to stay the way you are." Den said, "and be my Daughter." Katrina looked up at him. "I'd like that." She said smiling. "Good!"

A month passed without any trouble. Den smiled and looked at the full moon. At that moment Katrina let out a blood curling scream. Den ran into her room to find her clawing the bed, with her back ached, and her mouth and eyes wide open. Her pupils grow smaller. Fangs grow where normal teeth should have been. Her fingernails grow into claws, and her pupils disappeared. Den ran from the room

Katrina burst from the room and was blasted with a thousand shuriken causing her to fall back. More shuriken slammed into her making her fall face down on the floor. Her pupils returned and she reached up toward Den. Pleading with her eyes for him to help her. Den looked at her, then turned and walked away. Tears slide down her face as her eyes dropped shut.

* * *

Chapter 1 will be longer... I hope. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Sister

Chapter 1

"Clam down Zabuza!" "Hi Hauko, Zabuza." "oh, Hi Katrina." Hauko said, "Happy 15th Birthday." "Thanks. Who's He mad at?" Katrina asked as Zabuza walked away. "Sasuke Uchiha, the Last of the Uchiha clan." Hauko answered, "… Hey! Where Are You Going!!?!" "I have some_ Business_ to attend to." Katrina said.

Two weeks later Katrina is in a tree outside a hospital room in the Village hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure). '_So,… this is where you are!_' She thought looking into the room, '_…and who…_' She stopped when she saw a man standing beside Sasuke. Her right hand fisted when she saw the scalper near the boy's throat. She was about to jump in through the window when the man turned to face behind him. 2 minutes later the man jumped out the window shattering it.

Katrina sat in the tree until the other man left. She then jumped into the room and walked over to Sasuke. "So your Sasuke Uchiha. The son who took away my Father." She said, "Well, Now you can join him!" Her fingernails grow to claws as she lifted her right hand to his throat, "You took something I de….." she looked at his face. Tears burned her eyes, '_What was I thinking…_' She wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek, "…I can't kill you…" Katrina lowered her lips to his forehead, "…You're my brother…"

Kakashi rushed into Sasuke's room and over to him. "What the… lipstick!!?!" He said seeing the faint lip marks on Sasuke's forehead, "… Okay… Now I'm Confused!"

_2 weeks later._

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said walking into Sasuke's living room, "Sasuke, you're late for-" "Sasuke's in the shower." Katrina said from the kitchen, Kakashi walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks, "Where's that Apple!!?!!" She demanded searching the bottom of the refrigerator. His jaw dropped. "Um, Master Kakashi, Can I Help you?" Sasuke asked behind him. Kakashi turned to look at him. "Who Is…" "I found it, Sasuke!!!" Katrina said jumping to her brother. "That's great, Katrina." He said looking at the bright red apple she held, "Why don't you go watch some T.V., hum?!?" "But I have to make your lunch!" Katrina protected. "That's Okay, I won't need it." Sasuke said. "But…" tears filled her eyes, "but…" "Fine!" He said, "Master Kakashi please, follow me into the living room." "Sure…"

"Your Lunch is…" Katrina walked into the living room and looked out the window, "Can I Please…" "No!" Sasuke said, "You know what would happen!" Her frame shook and He walked over to Her, "Katrina…" She looked at him, "I'm only trying to keep you safe." "I know, but…" "Sasuke," Kakashi said, "You need to talk to the Hokage." "About what!!?!" He demanded. "Your Sister." "She's Fine!" "You can't keep her locked away forever." Kakashi declared. "I'M PROTECTING HER!" Sasuke yelled. "No you're not! You only think you are!" "What?!?" "She can't go anywhere or do anything." Kakashi explained, "And you have nothing to restrain her when she changes." Tears burned Sasuke's eyes and he closed them. "Fine." He said, "I'll go to the Hokage." Katrina grabbed his arm and had a hopeful look in her eyes, "Stay here, Sister." The hopeful look died. "Yes, Brother." She replied.

The second Sasuke closed the door Sakura and Naruto pounced. "Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said. "You're both late!" Naruto said. "And we're going to be later." Kakashi said, "Sasuke and I need to talk to the Hokage." "And What ever You do, DO NOT GO INTO MY HOUSE!!!!!" Sasuke said.

"Let's go in!" Naruto said after Sasuke and Kakashi left. "But Sasuke said not to!" Sakura said. "Come on!" Naruto replied, "He's been in our house's!" Sakura looked at the door. "oh… alright!" She said giving into curiosity. "YES!!!" Naruto exclaimed shoving open the door.

"SASUKE!!" Katrina exclaimed jumping up to face the door, "That was… YOU'RE NOT SASUKE!!!!!!" "Who…who are you!!?!" Sakura demanded. '_Hum…Time for a little fun!!!_' Katrina thought, "I'm Sasuke's Fiancée." She said. Sakura fainted.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sasuke yelled when he and Kakashi walked in. Sakura stood up and walked toward him. "When were you going to tell me you had a _**Fiancée**_!!!" She demanded. "WHAT!!!?!" Katrina started to laugh. "She thinks we're together!" "What!!?!! Why would I be with my SISTER!!!?!!!" Sasuke exclaimed. "SISTER!!!?!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time. "Yes, Sister!" Kakashi said. "Katrina,…. Tomorrow." She stopped laughing. "You mean…I can leave the house…" "Yes." Sasuke said, "and join a squad." "YESSSSSS!!!!!!!" Katrina yelled jumping around the room. "Think She's been cooped up a while?" Sasuke asked Kakashi as Katrina started to dance to music that wasn't there. "Uh…ya…I'd think so?" He answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So… Where's my squad?" Katrina asked the next morning. "Right there." Sasuke said pointing at the most pathetic looking group, "Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her to the group. "Hi. I'm Rita, and this is my squad." The Shinobi said. "…" "This is my Sister, Katrina." Sasuke said. "I thought you were the last of the Uchiha Clan.!!" Rock Lee said. "He is… Um… what's his name!!?" Katrina asked. "That's Rock Lee." Sasuke answered. "WAIT! AS IN…" "Your mother's son? Yes." Kakashi answered. Katrina looked at Rock Lee. "My younger Brother…" Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "What is she…" "Miss. Lee!!??!" Guy, Sansei exclaimed, "Where have you been!!?!" Rock Lee pulled away from Katrina and looked at His Sansei. "What are you _**Talking**_ about!!?!" He Demanded. "You and I Share a Sister." Sasuke said, "WHAT THE!!?!" He exclaimed ripping the Headband of the Village hidden in the Mist off her hips. "WHY ARE YOU WAERING THIS!!?!!" Kakashi demanded. "Because that's the Village that gave me one…" She replied.

"There She is." Zabuza said, "Lets go get her." He and Hauko jumped out of the tree and landed right behind Katrina. "Miss Us!!?!" Hauko said. she spun around to face them. "Za…Zabuza…." She exclaimed falling backward. "Yup. **ZABUZA**!" He answered. Sasuke jumped in front of Katrina as he made some hand signs. "FIRE STYLE!! FIREBALL JUTSU!!!" He yelled. "No…" Katrina whispered, "Zabuza…ZABUZA!!! NOOO!!!!!" She ran around Sasuke just as the Jutsu hit, "ZABUZAAA!!!" "What is it, child?!" Zabuza said putting away his sword. "ZABUZA!" Katrina exclaimed running into his arms, "Thank god You have that sword!" She said as tears streamed down her face. "What is going on here!!?!" Sasuke demanded. "Zabuza is my Friend." Katrina said. "What!?!!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Hold it!" Sasuke said, "My squad, Master Kakashi, Zabuza, Hauko, Katrina, Rock Lee, and squad 6, come to my house, Guy Sansei, and his squad has to come as well!Katrina leaned over to Hauko and Zabuza. "Queit a mouthful, don't you think?" she whispered making them laugh. She smiled.

"Okay Katrina," Sasuke said when every one was seated, "Tell us why Zabuza's your friend." "He treated me as human, and not as half Werewolf and half Vampire." She said, "He didn't try to kill me the second he saw me change. He helped me stay in control and defeat the savageness that loved to consume me. He raised me, cared about what happened to me. He become a Father in my eyes…" Zabuza looked at Katrina in shock when she said the last part, "and I love him as if I was his Daughter. He was the only man I trusted… on my 15th Birthday, He was mad. I asked Hauko who he was mad at and He told me it was, Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan. It took me two weeks to find you, and when I did… I had planed to kill you, but then I looked down at your face and changed my mind. I remembered that Zabuza wasn't my Father, and that my Father didn't want me, I was mad, but not at you. There was no reason to kill the son of the man that didn't want me. It wasn't his fault…it wasn't your fault that our dad had no desire to claim a child his wife didn't give birth to…" Sasuke looked at his sister and felt all the pain she went through, "I couldn't…" tears burned her eyes and she welcomed them. They streamed down her face and she let them go unchecked, "My whole life I wanted a family, and when I found you, I had the chance, and I took it." "Katrina…" Sasuke walked over to her and lifted her head so that she was looking at him, "Father was crushed that your mother took you and ran away. You were his baby. He told me stories about a beautiful girl who was only 2 weeks younger then me, but all the stories ended the same,… that girl vanished." Zabuza stood up and walked over to her. "You know something," He said turning her to face him, "I always thought of you as baby who need protection. I was scared when Hauko told me that you left. I searched for you for 4 weeks." More tears streamed down her face, "When we found out you were here, I planed on grabbing you and taking you back to the Village,… but if you want to stay here… I won't stop you." Katrina wrapped her arms around him and let more tears fall. "Thank You, Zabuza!" He smiled. "Anything for you." Zabuza answered.

----------------------------------------------------

"Zabuza,…" He turned and looked at Sasuke, " You can come here whenever you want to see Her." "Thanks, Uchiha." He said, "Take good care of her." "You know… I plan on having her meet my '_new friend_' Gaara, you can come if you want to." "When?" "Tomorrow night." Sasuke said. "But tomorrow night is a full moon!" Hauko exclaimed. "I know." "I'm in." Zabuza said. "Great see you two about 7:00." "We'll be here."

Katrina walked behind Sasuke. "Come closer, Sister." He said, "I don't like the way the villagers are looking at you." "There's nothing you can do about it, Sasuke." Katrina said moving closer to him. "Maybe not, but still."

"What took you so long." Gaara said. "Sorry." Sasuke said, "But my Sister took some… Persuading… before She'd leave the house." Gaara looked at the woman. "She looks like she's in pain!" He said. "She is, but not much." Sasuke looked up at the full moon, "It'll be over…" Katrina charged him and Sasuke throw her on the ground and sat on her, "Now." "Why are you doing that?" "You'll see… Katrina, you in there." "Yes, Now get off me!" Sasuke obeyed, "Damn it Sasuke!" "You're the who let the savageness take control of you." "Um, No shit. I know that!" "Don't yell at me, Katrina." Sasuke warned. "Mind filling me in here before training!?" Gaara said coldly. "My Sister is half Werewolf and half Vampire." "Who the Hell are you!!?!" She demanded. "Gaara." He answered, " And you?" "Katrina." She replied. "Uchiha." "No. Just Katrina." "But your Sasuke's Sister." Gaara said. "Half Sister." Katrina said. "What?" "We share a Father, but not a mother. Rock Lee and I share a Mother but not a Father." Gaara looked confessed, "But they both consider me their whole sister." "Are they afraid of you?" Gaara asked. She sighed. "Only the Three Shinobi here and their squads trust me. I'm only a person to them." Katrina looked at him, "Your family hates you, right?" "When I was a boy… My Father ordered me killed." Gaara said, "And my Brother and Sister fear me. I have no friends." "Yes you do!" Katrina said. "Who!!?!" He demanded. "Me." She answered. Gaara looked at her. "Why would you want to be my friend?" Gaara asked. "Because you look nice, and I know how it feels to be lonely." Katrina replied. She went to place a hand on his shoulder but sand prevented her. "It has a mind of it's own." Gaara said making her laugh. A small smile spread across his face. "I like you." Katrina said, "You're funny!" Sasuke walked over to them. "I knew bringing her was the right thing to do." Gaara looked at him. "She thinks I'm funny." Sasuke smiled. "Any one can be funny." "Not like him." Katrina said. "FUNNY!!?!" Rock Lee exclaimed, "He's a Killer!!!!" She stopped laughing and turned to look at him. "No He's Not!!!!" Katrina's pupils shank to small slits, "He's Kind! And Caring!" She moved toward Rock Lee, "And People Like You Don't Understand Him!!!!" sand wrapped around her ankle. "Please," Gaara said "Stop." Katrina stepped toward her younger Brother, "Katrina…" sand moved up her leg, "Stop!" Gaara said. She turned to face him. The sand moved to her torso. "What are you doing!?" She panicked, the sand moved to her throat cutting the bandages she had wrapped there to hide the scars of when she was bitten, "STOP!!!" tears streamed down her face, "STOP!" Gaara moved to her and lifted a hand to the scar lift by the werewolf, "Stop…" she pleaded in a whisper. The sand made her lift her head up. His finger touched the scar. "What happened to you?" He looked up at her face to find her eyes closed tightly, "Why are you afraid of some one touching the scars?" When she didn't answer Gaara looked back at them, "You hide them like their a curse." "That's because they are." She whispered so that only he could hear. "Why is that?" "Because they took away my freedom." She said, "They made it so I can't find someone to love. Because of them… I can't have a family." The sand released her. "I'm sorry." Gaara answered. "Um… Did we forget about training?!" Kakashi said. "I need to go home and wrap my neck." Katrina said covering the scars with her hands. "Sasuke…" He walked over to him. "What is it, Gaara?" he asked, Gaara whispered something to him, "I don't mind. In fact, that would be great." Gaara nodded and walked over to Katrina. "I'll take you." Katrina looked at him then at Sasuke. "I appreciate it," She said when Sasuke nodded, "Thanks."

"Why did he offer to do that!!???" Temari asked as Gaara and Katrina walk away. "I think Gaara's in love." Kakashi said. "_Gaara!! In Love!!_.. He doesn't love anyone but himself!" Kankuro said. "Don't be to sure." Sasuke said smiling. "What do you know!!?!!" Kakashi demanded. "What makes you think I know something?" Sasuke said. "SPILL!!!!" Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Rita demanded.

Gaara and Katrina walked side-by-side with all the villagers watching them. Katrina turned her head and bared her fangs at them making them rush away. "How old were you?" Gaara asked. "Five." She answered, "You?" "Six." He said. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "For what?" "For your Father wanting you killed." Gaara placed a hand over his heart clutching it. "The one who was told to do it was…" "Someone you loved." Katrina said opening the door to her home. "Ya." Gaara replied closing the door behind him, "I don't think you could even begin to know how much it hurt." Katrina thought about Den. "Trust me, I know." She walked into her room and made a jester toward her bed, "Have a set." She said. Gaara walked over to her and grabbed the roll of bandages from her. "Let me." He said. "…Alright." Katrina said pulling her shirt off. It was then that he saw the whole scar. He placed a hand on it causing her to flinch. Without thinking about it he lowered his lips to it. She stood to shocked to move. Gaara looked at her. "You have beautiful green eyes." He said making her blush slightly, "Who's bite is this?" He asked touching the left side of her neck. "The… the Vampire's." She answered. "It shows." Gaara said seeing her discomfort, "What's wrong?" He asked with a small smile. "N…

Nothing…" She said as his hand clasped the back of her neck. Her stomach knotted. "But there is." He said moving his head so that it was inches from hers, "I can feel it." His breath was on hers. She tried to move away but the wall of sand prevented her. "Going somewhere?" Gaara said his smile widening, making him look creepy. "What's wrong with you?" Katrina asked trying _not_ to sound panicked. The smile faded. "Nothing." He brushed his lips to hers. His pulse raced. She shook. "Scared." She looked in his eyes and held her breath. His lips touched hers and stayed. Slowly she started to melt into the kiss. Gaara moved her closer to him and felt her hands move to his back. The hand that gripped her neck moved to her hair. He grabbed a fist full of silk, jet black hair. Katrina let out a moan when Gaara's free hand push on her bare back moving her as close as she could. Suddenly Gaara released her hair and pulled away from her. "Sorry." He whispered. "No you're not." She whispered, her eyes still closed, "And I don't want you to be." Gaara started wrapping her neck, "Stop." She said grabbing his hand stopping him, "I don't need it any more." She looked up at him. "Are you sure?" Gaara said. "Yes." Katrina said pulling her shirt back on, "I'm sure." He looked down at her and nodded. "Then I have something to ask you." "What?" "Be my Girl?" Gaara asked. "The answer was yes when you kissed me." She answered. A small smile spread across his face. "That was easy." He said, "Now what?" "Now we go to training."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clifhanger!!! BUAHAHAHAHA!

Please R&R

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Hi People!!! Sorry it's been sometime sense I updated, but Here it is!!! Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke's Sister

* * *

"About Time!!" Temari exclaimed when Gaara and Katrina showed up, "You're the last two who needs to…" "Where are your bandages!!?!" Rita demanded. "Decided I didn't need it." Katrina answered. "Time for you and Gaara to train." Sasuke said. "A fight." Kankuro said. "Great!" Katrina said pulling off her shirt so that she was in a backless fishnet shirt, "I'm ready." Sasuke stared at the werewolf bite. "Start!" Kakashi yelled. Gaara and Katrina looked at all the villagers. "You'd think it was you vs. Sasuke." She said, she charged toward him and was shoved aside by sand. Gaara moved behind her and grabbed her arms. She turned her head to look at him. "I hate that sand." "Sorry. There's nothing I can do about it." Sand surrounded them. "Look up." Katrina said. Gaara did. "What the…" "Vampire Werewolf's are tricky." A thousand shuriken showered down making the sand cover them, "Isn't this cozy." Gaara throw her, Katrina smiled and landed on all fours, "Don't like getting close to girls?" "Not particle." Gaara answered. "What a shame." Katrina said smiling. "Why's that." "Because you're kind of Hot." She answered. She charged him again. He grabbed her arms and did a weird turn. "But you just said you don't like getting close to girls." Katrina said looking up at him, "and look at this, You have me pinned to the ground with your body." Gaara glared down at her. She smiled and lifted her head to his and pressed her lips to his. Gaara jumped up and tried to wipe her taste off his lips. Katrina throw her legs up followed by her body. "She's up to something." Rock Lee said. "She's confusing him." Sasuke answered. "You didn't enjoy that?" She said when she landed on her feet, Gaara glared at her, "Too bad." She walked toward him. Sand started to spiral up her leg, "What are you planning?" Katrina smiled. Gaara moved closer to her. "What are you planning!" He demanded. "Nothing." She said, "Just don't cut the shirt. I don't want to be naked." The sand move to her neck. "What's wrong with you!?" He said. "Look behind you, Stud." Gaara turned to see the real Katrina . She moved and pressed her lips to his. The Doppelganger vanished. Katrina pulled away. "Give it up,…" She said jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, "Stud." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You can't beat me." "SHE'S USING HER WOMAN WILDS!!!!" Rock Lee and Guy, Sansei yelled at the same time. Gaara wrapped his arms around her. Everyone watching the match gasped. "Don't be to sure." He said. She looked confused. Sand slid off him and on to her. She released him and jumped back. Sand grabbed her ankle making her fall back. Gaara smiled. "That was a dirty trick!" She complained as sand slide onto her, "You used my plain against me!" Katrina couldn't move. "The winner of the match is… Gaara." Kakashi said. The sand released Katrina and Gaara looked down at her. "Let me help you." He said offering her his hand. She took it, but instead of him pulling her up, She pulled him down on top of her and pressed her lips to his. Gaara looked at her then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Katrina stopped kissing and looked at one another. Sasuke smiled. Katrina rolled causing Gaara to land on the floor. "Don't think this is over." She said placing a small shuriken on his throat. Gaara was shocked by the coldness of the weapon. "How did you…" "You let your guard down." Kakashi looked at the two in shock. "You ended the match to soon." Sasuke said, "You didn't let her warm up." "So you found a way to get by the sand." "Maybe… Or maybe you let me get by the sand." "What?" She traced his jaw line the shuriken. "I found a way…" a smile spread across her face, "Into your heart." Temari smirked. "Gaara Doesn't Have A Heart!" She said. Gaara felt tears burn his eyes and ignored them.- "Of course he does." Katrina said, "That's why he's always in pain." His eyes grow round with shock, "And the only way to heal that pain is to Love." The tears fell from Gaara's eyes. "What…" "Gaara, you're not a monster." Katrina said, "No matter what your Brother and Sister told you, or any one else for the matter." He looked at her. "She's trying to destroy the plan." Kankuro whispered so that only Temari could hear him. "I know, but what can we do." She whispered. "Forget the plan." Katrina said, "Them. You don't need them." "Who'd stay with me." Gaara said. "Me." She answered, "I'd stay with you, and Sasuke." Her brother walked over to them. Katrina stood up and she and Sasuke grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Why would you?" Gaara asked. "Because we're outcasts too." Sasuke said. "I'm werewolf and vampire." Katrina said. "And I've been given the cursed mark." Gaara looked at the two. "Plan forgotten." He said, "But…" "You what to stay with family." Katrina answered. "Yes." "We understand." Sasuke said placing a hand on Katrina's shoulder, "Family's important." She said placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "I learned that a month ago." "This doesn't change anything between us." Gaara said. "Good." "Already." Sasuke said smiling. "He asked on the way the way here." Katrina said. A slight blush spread across Gaara's cheeks.

* * *

So?? What do you think??? Please be kind!!!


End file.
